Not Only Fires Burn
by secretfanficlover
Summary: Luna forms an unlikely friendship, until it gets destroyed during the war. As years passed, she moved on, and never would have expected Theo to walk right into her life again after all these years. Warnings: Angst, imprisonment, torture


**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

* * *

Word Count: 1398

Title: Not Only Fires Burn

Note: Thank you for help with the Plot Bunny Aya!

Warnings:

Beta: ViolaMoon

* * *

Golden Snitch

[Name] Crissie

[School] Uagadou

[House] Ogyinae

In Memoriam: Ilene Woods- She was an icon who empowered women by being the voice of Cinderella, my all time favourite Disney movie. No matter the hardships she faced, she never gave up.

(character) Luna Lovegood

(song) "Sunshine in the rain" by BWO

* * *

Hogwarts

Assignment 2: Amulets & Talismans: Talismans with Unsettling Histories: Task #9 - A Rabbit's Foot: Write about someone being burnt (physically, emotionally or metaphorically)

Yearly:

Prompt 676 [Quote] "To be beautiful means to be yourself. You don't need to be accepted by others. You need to accept yourself."- Thich Khat Hanh

Sweet Dreams: Shower: Write about someone trying to cleanse themselves of something and let it go

Take A Prompt: Character: Luna Lovegood

Fortnightly:

New Year: Write a pairing you've never written before. - Luna/Theo

Bingo:

O2 - Lose You to Love Me - Selena Gomez

* * *

_Even if we call the highest power_

_We can only do one town a time_

_Words are not enough action speaks louder_

_Second time around_

_Sunshine In The Rain by BWO_

* * *

"Hey, look, it's Loony!" Millicent chuckled to her friends. Luna tried to keep her head down and ignore them. She didn't want to draw more attention to herself, maybe they would just leave her alone. Then she heard a voice- and her curiosity tempted her into looking up into the eyes of Theodore Nott.

"Oh, come on, leave her alone," he said. Luna didn't understand why he was standing up for her, but the Slytherin girls left after that, and he walked over to her.

"Are you okay?" Theo asked her.

"Yes, thank you," Luna replied.

"Do you need a hand with those books?"

Luna nodded, letting him help her carry her books to the library. She was curious as to why the Slytherin stood up for her, but she didn't question it. He was being nice to her, and that was the most important thing to her.

* * *

When Draco Malfoy was about to shove her, Theo appeared and grabbed him by the robes just in time. She spotted the Mark on Draco's arm, and she shuddered internally as she realised it could have been much worse than just the threat of physical violence.

"Shove off, Malfoy," Theo said, and Draco disappeared like a shadow in the corridor.

"You seem to keep showing up when I need you, Nott," Luna said, a faraway look in her pale blue eyes.

"Maybe I should rather stick around, then I don't need to keep swooping in," he teased.

That was how their friendship was born, and every incident brought them closer together. Every incident, until…

* * *

"We need to stop being friends," Theo said, and Luna looked at him, puzzled.

"Why?"

"Because I am a Slytherin, I'm dangerous," he insisted.

"Dangerous?" Luna giggled. "You aren't dangerous."

She saw flames dancing in his eyes, a look she had never seen before.

"What's really going on?"

Theo sighed, and his expression went sombre. "It's going to happen, and you, well, you are a liability," he insisted.

The words felt like they were burning into her skin.

"I'm a.." she couldn't even say it, she never believed he would hurt her like this. "We can get help, the DA—"

"Oh, come on, do you honestly believe that I care for you?" he hissed.

"Well, you helped me, you were nice to me, I thought…"

"You thought wrong," he spat. "I was simply using you to get into the DA, you served your purpose, now leave me alone."

"I don't believe that," Luna cried, but she ran off in tears anyway, the tears soothing the burn of her so-called friend's betrayal.

* * *

He avoided her, but Theo was never cruel to her, and to her, actions spoke louder than words.

She knew there had to be another reason for him to have turned away from her. Luna accepted that, she accepted that she and Theo would be torn apart by their circumstances. She had a feeling that the Nott family had pressured him into taking the Dark Mark, and that was the only way he would be able to stop her from trying to save him.

She was walking across the grounds of the school, and she stopped to look up at the clouds overhead. She remembered a time when she and Theo used to gaze at the clouds, she was so in thought that she didn't pay attention to the people around her. It seemed like some students had also thought to come outside, it was a beautiful sunny day, after all.

When she looked down, she noticed the men weren't students; they were Death Eaters. Before she could scream she was hexed into a full body bind.

* * *

She lost track of the time she stayed in the Malfoy dungeons. She spoke to her fellow captive, Mr Ollivander, during this time. She also had a fascination with the properties of wand lore.

"Why did they take you?" she asked him curiously.

"He wants a new wand, or a way to break the connection between his and Mr Potter's," Ollivander explained.

"I see," Luna said wearily.

"And you, dear one?" he asked concerned.

"I think they want my father to turn Harry over," she whispered. Luna hated that she was being used as an instrument to trap and hurt her friends, but she also knew it wasn't her fault, and the best she could do was never give up hope.

* * *

It took Luna years to put the imprisonment behind her, and she still jumped at noises in the street, and locked her doors with multiple protective charms. She wondered what had happened to Theo, and she felt like she had never moved on from either of those past traumas that were still plaguing her nightmares.

She had never seen Theo again after the war, and she still wasn't sure if he was dead or missing. His family had also disappeared, so she suspected they had used the chaos of the war to flee the country.

In time, Luna started to live again. She worked with Mr Ollivander, creating wands for the new first years that were starting Hogwarts that year. She realised that the friends she lost had made her stronger, the hardships she faced had made her love herself, and made her cherish every moment she had to the fullest.

* * *

"Hi, what's your name?" she asked a small boy. He looked oddly familiar to her, and reminded her so much of her old friend Theo.

"I'm Jeremy Nott," he smiled at her.

"Nott?" she asked curiously. "Who is your father?"

The bell of the shop jingled, signally the door opening while she spoke. Before the boy could reply, a man stepped up to him with purpose.

"I am," Theo said, placing a reassuring hand on the boy's shoulder.

"It's good to see you again," she said, noting the sleeve of his robe moved up, revealing the faded scaring where the Dark Mark used to be.

He laughed haughtily. "Oh, really?"

She felt her face burn, but she decided to turn her attention to his son.

"So, Jeremy, let's see what we can find for you," she said. She went and took the first box off the shelf, and handed Jeremy a wand.

'_The sooner he gets a wand, the sooner they leave_,' she thought to herself, trying to keep her composure. As soon as Theo paid for the boy's wand, he sent him ahead to the ice-cream parlor.

"So, I suppose you are feeling smug about knowing the truth about me all these years?" Theo said, but his voice held a sadness that made Luna want to comfort him, no matter how his words kept cutting her like a knife.

"Why would I feel smug?" she whispered. "All that happened was I lost my best friend, and now I don't know him anymore."

"I was a Death Eater," he said. "You didn't want to be my _friend_. You would have been a target."

"I already was," she shrugged. It had taken her long to get past, but she was finally ready to let go of that dark chapter of her imprisonment, and she had learned to love herself again.

Theo's face went white as ash. "What?"

"I got held hostage anyway, see?" she rolled up a sleeve, showing her own scars of being cut and burnt.

"When?" he asked, anger in his voice. "Why didn't I know?"

"Just after you left, I suspect," she explained, and told him the entire event, sparing no details.

Theo looked like he had been smacked through the face when she finished. "My father never told me," he said.

"Why would he?" Luna asked. "You said that I meant nothing to you. I was a means to an end."

"I—" he paused.

"You lied, but that didn't change what happened. But it's over now, it all is."

"You knew?" Theo asked softly.

Luna nodded. "Who is his mother?"

"Pansy, but she…" he couldn't say it, but she knew. Luna always knew.

"I heard. It was about six years ago, wasn't it?"

Theo simply nodded.

"I would like to be your friend now," she added.

Theo looked puzzled by her, and she smiled.

"Why now?" he asked.

"Why not?" Luna replied.


End file.
